Transformation
by DinoBoy13
Summary: RotBTFD! In the world of Animalis every year on the Day of Transformation, the children at the age of twelve are taken to The Cave of Mutation where their animal parts find them and they transform into their hybrid form, the form which they will be in for the rest of their lives. Can Jack and his friends survive training school? Jelsa!
1. The City

**So, since my boredom is taking control of me and school and I need a hobby story to write because of my loss of, well something! I just need something to do! And since I am a shipper of Jelsa or a platonic relationship I enjoy them having any relationship period.**

 **Summary: In the world of Animalis every year on the Day of Transformation, the children at the age of twelve are taken to The Cave of Mutation where their animal parts find them and they transform into their hybrid form, the form which they will be in for the rest of their lives. Can Jack and his friends survive training school?**

 **I don't own this ish**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing(s): Jelsa**

* * *

It was a cold day in the city of Animalis. The sun was barely coming from behind the Western Mountain pass and snow was beginning to fall in little drops over the city. It was summer. Yep, summer time all day long in the winter part of the city. The birds were flying up above. The part of the city where all of the winter hybrids lived.

The reptilians were slithering around the ground. The amphibians were all swimming below and jumping all along the lily pads. The mammals were tumbling along the road in a hurry to get to the city square. It was the day where the twelve-year-old children would come out of their human forms and into their animal hybrid forms.

Prehistoric, Reptilian, Mammalian, Avian, Amphibian! This was the one time that you could see everyone together outside of the children who went to school in the city square. You see there were seven distinct places where you lived. It was based on the continents of the world.

A boy with white hair was walking to the town square to get transformed into his animal. His mother and his father were both holding each other's hands. His mother was a hummingbird and his father was a bunny that looked as though he was a kangaroo. The small family walked through their forest/tundra home where all of the others in their district were walking. Up to the town square to view the transformations.

When people got transformed it was quite a special site. The white haired boy wasn't sure if his parents were lying about it because unless you were of age you weren't allowed to see it and not even your parents could talk you in.

The albino haired boy was named Jackson Overland Frost. Jof or Jackson for short. His blue eyes dazzled with wonder as they all walked up to the school. Was it mentioned earlier that that was where everyone was transformed? After the transformation day, you move up to the training level of schooling where you learned to be human with your animal parts. Jackson knew all of the people in his grade who would be transforming with him.

There was the mean girl with hair that was as wild as her personality. Her name was DunBroch. Merida DunBroch. She was one of the meanest girls that would ever exist. She had a deep hatred of Jack for a reason he was completely aware of. He spilled water on her on the first day of kindergarten and she hated him every since, no matter how many sports teams they were on together.

Then there was a blonde haired girl with green eyes. Her name was Rapunzel. She was one of the nicest people that you could ever meet. She had an ecstatic personality that drew people to her. Even some of the bullies liked her and they didn't like anyone.

Then there was the girl who lived next to him. Her name was Elsa. She was a really shy girl that was fun to mess with. Well, she was nice to him and they were civil to one another unless one of them was having a bad day. Jack usually went all out on everyone, but he really went out on Elsa. Don't worry, he knew it wasn't his hormones. He had learned about the damned things in Health.

Then there were the bullies of the school. There was Astrid. She was very mean and a blonde piece of fear that was dipped into a bottle of confidence cause she didn't care what anyone thought of her as long as it was good. There was two trouble making twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, they were fast and crazy with their pranks, which were usually on one of his best friends. There was the big elephant by the name of Snotlout who was the meanest of them all. He was a black haired hoe. Then there was Fishlegs who didn't bully, but he still hung out with them.

Another gang of bullies was Hans Isles. It had seemed that every time you looked into his eyes he would copy your mood and feelings, but he was still a punk underneath. There was the Stabbington brothers. And there was Flynn Ryder or Eugene Fitzherbert, a sneaky little punk who would no doubt turn into a snake.

Then there was his gang. There was his friend Moana. She was a silky haired, Polonysian girl with big brown eyes. She could fight with the best of them and she had a gentle and kind side. She was also the daughter of a Chief. The first day they met, they fought over an apple, but ever since the end of the fight and detention, they had hit it off.

Then there was big boy Ralph! He was a tough one. He had thick skin and wasn't afraid to show it. He was bigger and more muscular than the Snotlout and he was more athletic than the girl Astrid. The only downside was that he had a little crush on his mortal enemy so that wasn't good.

Then there was brain boy Hiro Hamada. He was the smart one of the group. No one dared challenge him in a battle of the minds. He even had a cool older brother named Tadashi and he was a panther that would often make them all kinds of food.

Then there was Hiccup. His best friend in the history of the entire world. He was the only kid from Berk that he didn't despise at times. They stood by each others side whenever they were together. No doubt they were going to be animals from the same continents, just not the same family.

Jack and his family walked up to the school and into the cave students only went in once. His parents nudged him into the cave, but not before grabbing him back and pulling him into an everlasting hug.

"Now Jack, I don't care what animal you are. Just try to get out of the tunnel first. We'll be waiting at the other end when you get out," His mother kissed his head and she and his father walked out of the entrance to the cave and they walked to where the viewing was.

It was a slow journey down the tunnel and Jack found all of the other students. His four friends were already there and they were all doing what they did best. Moana and Ralph were sword fighting, Hiro was reading a book and Hiccup was tinkering with an invention of his.

"Eat my dust you filthy swine!" Moana yelled as Ralph swung his wooden sword as Moana brought hers down. She swung her sword up and she disarmed him.

They slightly hefty boy put his hands up in mock surrender and hung his head with a frown, "Ok, I get it! Now can you leave me alone?"

"You're just jealous," Moana said. The girl smirked. She flipped off of her seat and landed perfectly. She turned to the albino and held up her sword at Jack, "Care for a fence Jacky?"

"No thanks, it's the best day of my life and I don't feel like getting beat by a girl." Jack sat down next to the other boys. He looked over the two short one's shoulders. Hiro was reading a book far too advanced for them, _'A Road to Advanced Physics'_

"At least he knows he's gonna get beat by a girl." Hiccup continued to tweak his invention. He pulled back the spring and the entire invention burst apart and it all was diminished to the single wheel, "And now I know that the spring is faulty."

"Or your inventing skills are." The five turned around to see that the four they didn't like was standing there and Fishlegs, "You really should stop trying to make yourself something shrimpy. You are nothing."

Astrid, Snotlout, and the twins burst out laughing and Fishlegs looked down in shame. Jack glared at them all, "At least he knows how to try to do something. You, idiots, are just gonna follow in the footsteps of your idiot parents and end up getting killed. Except for Fishlegs he has something the rest of you don't have,"

The four burst out laughing again. They walked away with what seemed to be tears in their eyes. Fishlegs continued to follow the rest of them. Hiro pulled the book from his face and looked around confused, "What did I miss?"

"The usually arse holes coming over here." Moana said, "Did you finish that book already?! You just started it yesterday!"

"I know, it was a long time!" Hiro scowled at the floor, "I know I should be disappointed in myself! But it was just too much!"

The other all rolled their eyes and Jack was going to tease, but something beat him to it. An enchanting voice was plastered into their ears, "It is time children. Take a seat."

Suddenly chairs appeared behind them. Each child inside the cave all sat down in the chairs. The chairs rose up and began moving girls on one side and boys on the other. Stalls appeared around each of them.

 _This was it!_ Jack thought excidently.


	2. Monkey Business

**Last time on** _ **Transformation:**_

 _The other all rolled their eyes and Jack was going to tease, but something beat him to it. An enchanting voice was plastered into their ears, "It is time children. Take a seat."_

 _Suddenly chairs appeared behind them. Each child inside the cave all sat down in the chairs. The chairs rose up and began moving girls on one side and boys on the other. Stalls appeared around each of them._

 _This was it! Jack thought excitedly._

* * *

As the doors to the stalls closed the children waited. The girl in the stall in front of the infamous JacK Frost was a fairly tall twelve-year-old girl. She had platinum blonde hair that could rival that of Draco Lucius Malfoy. It was in a long braid that hung off of her right shoulder. Her eyes were a shade of beautiful icy blue. Her name was Elsa Arendelle.

Today was an eventful day for her. They dropped her sister off at the designated sitter for that year and then they came to the Cave. This was one of the scariest days of her life as well. What if she didn't get an animal part? What if everyone started to point and laugh at her? What if she was as ugly as people already thought she was?

Suddenly whole appeared in the stalls and she saw the faces of her two best friends. Merida and Rapunzel. Then the calming voice came back again. It felt as though it was honey falling off of all of their ears and the air smelled sweeter, _"Now, children. Leave all of your objects in the bin behind you."_

The platinum haired girl looked behind her and there was indeed a bin for her to place her things in. She took out all of the things in her hair leaving it a perfect mess. That was the way she liked it and didn't think she would be changing it. She had a book she was reading and she placed it in the bin. Then she had her favorite lipstick. She tossed it into the bin and she sat back down.

A tube appeared around her, but she remained calm when she heard the screams of the other children. There was a bright flash of light and she looked down at her body. She was wearing a white suit that she saw all of the adults wearing. It was a short sleeve and it was cut off at the knees and she was also bare foot. The door swung open and Elsa saw Jack Frost looking at her.

She waved and he smirked at her. It was a nice looked on him, but it was kinda freaky at the same time. Everyone stepped out of the stalls and they all disappeared, " _Children, follow the path created for you by the cave."_

A long white path emitted in the cave and they all started to walk down, deeper into the cave. No one made a sound. This was all too exciting. Nothing else was going on in the mind of the young children. As the path came to a stop, there were stones with each of the animal kingdoms on it. Mammal, Avian, Reptile, and Amphibians. The stones rose up into the air, came together, and exploded!

Four pathways were created. One was green, one was red, one was blue and one was yelled, _"Choose the path that flows to you."_

* * *

 _"Choose the path that flows to you."_ Hiro was pretty sure that was what the soothing voice said. He didn't know which path was flowing through his chakras. His chakra was broken. His chakra was dead. Wait. He didn't know something? His eyes grew and blood filled his cheeks.

Hiro had no clue why he had just blushed, but he had a feeling it wasn't a good reason. He blinked several times and it started to come to him. Yes. The was a monkey symbol for the mammal. It started to glow purple. It was a warm light. It made him feel safe. He was secure with this presence around.

He started to walk forward and as he placed his bare foot in front of him, a purple path appeared, but no one else seemed to notice it. The purple path was telling him to run straight through the rock. He refused to deny anything and he followed the back and walked straight through the boulder.

The boulder dematerialized and when Hiro came to the other side, he saw what looked like the Amazon rain forest. The monkey on the rock materialized in thin air. It was a purple capuchin monkey. It turned around to him and it began to waddle away.

"Wait! Come back!" Hiro called after the monkey. The purple spirit animal looked back at him and blew a raspberry. It hopped into the nearest tree. Hiro chased after it and he started to climb the tree that it was in. It started to climb higher than it was before. But Hiro was determined. He used branch after branch to get back up to the spirit animal. It was taunting him as well.

As Hiro finally came to the top of the tree, on the branch that would support his weight, the spirit animal laughed. Hiro looked around at his surroundings and he saw a vine. It was sturdy enough to hold four Ralphs. Hiro reaches for the vine and he looked for somewhere to tie it. He spots the branch below himself and he does something crazy. He leaped down to it!

Hiro luckily didn't injure himself too bad. Just what seemed to be a minor hair lined fracture in his left pinky toe. He through the vine around the branch and tied it in the most tricky knot possible. The constrictor knot. He tried the same knot around his waist and did something stupid. He fastened it around his waist. He climbed back up to the branch where the monkey was.v

"Nowhere to run now." Hiro taunted. Hiro jumped at the primate and it screamed in fear. A small flash of light later and Hiro started to feel weird. Which meant it was happening, "YES!"

His feet became the same exact shape and proportion of his hands. He felt himself get hairier by the second and a tail was starting to grow out of his back side. His teeth became sharper and more defined and his eyes changed from brown to black. He looked at himself. The only places not covered in fur were his face and his feet and hands.

"BOO-YAH!" Hiro yelled. He raised his hands in the air and jumped. He heard a crunch and he stopped immediately. He looked behind himself and the branch was breaking. He quickly formulated a plan. He jumped onto the tree trunk and the branch fell as his weight rocketed off of it.

Hiro slipped down to the branch on which the rope was tied. He sighed in relief. Now all he needed to do was get this rope off. He tried to untie it and then he realized it was the untiable knot, "Shit!"

* * *

 **HopelessRomantic183- Well here you go!**

 **theskrillrider- That shall be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **The Mercenary Prime- You only missed two I think. Wreck-it-Ralph and Brave. And I didn't notice the similarities of Zootopia the Clone Wars until you pointed them out to me! ;)**

 **Guess- Thanks for sticking around.**


End file.
